


Longing for You

by EonaMokaa



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reunion, a little more angsty than my other works, but still kinda fluffy, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion has gone three years without Nezumi, waiting for his return after the wall was torn down. Eventually, he gets tired of it all, and breaks down, but a surprise visit helps him recognize how he actually feels about the whole mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing for You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but write a lot of fanfics for this ship, okay? Though I'm sure some people don't mind. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this one, and like most of my other fanfics, it is based off a tumblr prompt thing, which will be down under the story. I thought it fit perfectly with this pair, so I decided to write about them, but I'm sure there are many other reunion fics like his one. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I don't own No. 6 or it's characters, unfortunately.

"This isn't a farewell kiss. It's a promise." Those words were a constant reminder for Shion that Nezumi would appear someday. But it had been three years already, and he hasn't received a single note or word from him. Shion remembered how that exchange had panned out, and he remembered watching Nezumi walk away. The kiss, and then Nezumi left. Shion had been stupid, thinking Nezumi would actually come back. This past year, he'd been doubting their promise, feeling as if their exchange meant nothing. Nezumi wouldn't come back for an airhead like you. Grow up, and move on. At first, he despised himself for thinking thoughts like these, but now, they seemed true to him, and he accepted them solemnly. 

"Shion, you've been holed up in your room all day. Come down here, and we can talk over a slice of cherry pie." Karan called out from downstairs. After the wall was torn down, Shion returned to his mother's side, and would occasionally help her out in the bakery when his mood was good. But now, he couldn't bring himself to smile as much as he did around Nezumi. The thought of cherry pie would usually instantly bring a smile to his face, but now, he didn't even care about that. Even though he knew this, he forced himself to smile, for Karan's sake, and met her downstairs in the small kitchen. He sat across from Karan, and ate the pie slowly, telling her that it was delicious, when really he couldn't bring himself to enjoy the food anymore.

"Shion, don't do this..." His mother began, as she had done man times before. "I know you miss him, but you have to move on. You can't keep feeling depressed about it, or it'll be the end of you before you know it." Shion had heard similar speeches to this one, and had gotten used to it at this point. He did his best to put on a smile, and, standing up, walked over to hug his mother.

"Thank you, for everything. I mean it." He said, and he felt a knot form in his throat. Before the tears even had a chance at rolling down his face, he pulled away, and walked outside. He didn't know where he was going, but it had to be far, far from his memories of his mother, far from his memories of Nezumi. It was too much to handle, too much to deal with, and Shion was breaking inside. He'd had enough of loathing himself, feeling sorry for his mother, and desperately needing Nezumi. As he walked past where the wall had once been, the tears started up. They rolled down his cheek, cold and endless, as he made his way into what remained of West Block. He thought he was going to forget these memories that haunted him, so why did he want to go back there? Shion knew that their little home form three years ago was ruined, but yet he still went there anyway, hoping above all that Nezumi would be there waiting for him. 

'Welcome back, Your Highness,' Nezumi would say, and they would smile and embrace each other, talk about the three years they've been apart and comfort each other. Shion would smile again, the first in a long time, and would invite him over to Karan's, where they would eat cherry pie and stay by each other's side. However, his imagination was just that, and the reality of it all was a ruined building, with rubble covering the entrance, and nobody there waiting for him. No Nezumi, no rats. Nothing. In an effort to somehow wake up from this awful nightmare, this awful dream that he would wake up next to Nezumi after waking up, he slapped his face, his scar flaring afterwards. Nothing happened. Shion couldn't take this anymore, and fell to his knees, closing in on himself as he sobbed in front of what he used to call home. 

There were footsteps behind him, but he didn't care to see who it was. Three years of hoping the footsteps would belong to Nezumi, but inevitably not his, would do this to him. It was when a figure walked in front of his balled up form and pulled him to their chest, that he decided it was a good time to guess who it was. Warm and gentle arms wrapped around Shion, and held tightly, almost desperately, around him, and Shion knew who it was. The gray-black hair, his smell, the form of his body, he knew it so well. 

"Nezumi...?" Shion could barely make his voice audible, and Nezumi just held him tighter. 

"It's been a while, Your Majesty." Nezumi said, but his tone was gentler than Shion remembered it, more smooth and calming. Shion couldn't stop his tears, but something welled up inside him, and he wanted nothing more than to kick Nezumi's ass. He was angry, angry at Nezumi for leaving him alone, forcing Shion to wait three long years for him, and he doesn't even send him one single note about his well-being, and he thinks he can just waltz back on into his life as quickly as he had left it? Shion clenched his teeth, and pounding his fists down on Nezumi's chest hard, tears still rolling down his cheeks that he knew were not tears of sadness at this point. 

"What the hell, Nezumi! You just leave me for three years, even though you promised to come back? And now you're finally here, and the only thing you say is 'it's been a while'? God, I hate you! You stirred up my emotions, made me love you, my mistake, and then you leave me like this! Nezumi, you...I..." Shion screamed into his chest, but eventually it trailed off to a shaky whisper. "I love you, and yet..." The tears wouldn't stop, and he eventually gave in, letting his fists fall to his sides as Nezumi held him close. The arms around him grew tighter, and a gentle and light song was sung into his ear. Oh, how Shion had longed to hear Nezumi's voice again, and finally, here it was. Nezumi was back, after three years, and Shion would make sure he wouldn't leave again. 

"I'm sorry, Shion. I know I was an ass, leaving you without a word, but...I couldn't stand staying here, not at that time, and I had to get out. I had to leave you. I'm sorry." Nezumi whispered into Shion's ear, did his best to calm the trembling boy. Shion shook his head, before pulling away from Nezumi's tight grasp and putting a hand on Nezumi's cheek. He leaned in to give Nezumi a sweet kiss, one he had longed to give for whenever Nezumi came back, and he buried himself back into Nezumi's embrace.

"You're such an asshole, you know that?" Shion lightly snickered, and found that he was actually smiling again, for real this time. "But you're back, and that's what matters. Welcome back, Nezumi." Shion said, and they hugged for a long while, and enjoyed the other's embrace. Sharing another kiss, this one deep and passionate, speaking of their untold yearning for each other, they walked back to Karan's with their hands clasped together tightly around the other's, talking about things that happened over the past three years, and laughing and smiling together.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt from tumblr user otpprompts - 
> 
> "Imagine person A of your OTP disappeared for some reason, abandoning person B. After three years, they come back to find B in an extremely bad state. Without hesitation A pulls B into a hug, leaving B surprised. After realizing who was hugging them, B starts to pound their fists into A's chest and tries to pull away while crying and screaming at A since they were angry at A for leaving, which only makes A squeeze B tighter. Does B forgive A or is their relationship broken?"


End file.
